The present invention relates to loaders that are mounted to tractors and more specifically relates to means for quickly attaching implements to the ends of loader lift arms.
Designers have long worked to create designs for connecting implements to the lift arms of tractor-mounted loaders with the view being toward ease of attachment. While some of these designs have been quite effective in that the connection of an implement to the loader arms occurs automatically upon the operator manipulating certain structure carried by the arms into fitting engagement with complementary structure carried by the implement, these designs have the disadvantage or drawback that they include a number of different parts that are relatively difficult to manufacture or assemble and, therefore, expensive and thus are not ideal for being provided as standard equipment.